


Lingering

by chuwaeyo



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Inspired by part of a tumblr post:Have You Ever Been With A Girl?"yes. briefly. on the dance floor.she was bathed in swirlinglights; pink, green, orange. sheglimmered. she drank ourhomemade chocolate liquorthinking it was beer. shechoked, coughed, and laughed.her smile was evil, devilish. herkiss was chocolate."





	

Audrey sat at the bar of her friend's nightclub; its music pulsing in her ear, the lights flashing different colors all across the room, showing off the curves hugged by tight dresses and the lingering smell of alcohol on all of its patrons. Even though she willingly came to the club with her friends, they were nowhere to be found and she made her way to find some wisdom in the bartender.

After two glasses of whiskey and a debate on dogs and their importance in a family setting, a figure caught Audrey's eye as she walked onto the dance floor and smiled, keeping constant eye contact with Audrey as she let herself be surrounded by drunken men and women alike, trying to catch her attention. Audrey tried to weigh the consequences of the lingering stare, but Stavo pushed her out of her seat whiskey in hand and gave an encouraging smile.

Seeing Audrey leave her seat at the bar made the mystery girl smile bigger and make her way to Audrey, disappointing the crowd that had gathered around her. When Audrey was inches away, the girl grabbed the glass out of Audrey's hand and drank from it, coughing- then laughing at her own actions, her voice warm like the whiskey they drank, "Why did I think that was a good idea? I thought it was beer"

Audrey laughed with her and set the empty glass down at a nearby table, "and here I thought you were warming up with me and my whiskey"

The girl dragged Audrey into the middle of the crowd and held her close, "name's Brooke, what about you?" cupping her face.

"Audrey" she whispered into Brooke's ear and grinned, and the two quickly lost themselves to the music and atmosphere around them. For the rest of the night, they dominated the floor, stopping every so often to steal a few kisses from each other, attracting the eyes of those near them.

By the next morning, Audrey was sore and covered in lipstick and hickies, her clothes from last night thrown haphazardly around her room and a single text on her phone from Brooke.

_Sorry I had to leave you this morning, I had to drop my friend off at the airport, but I made you some food_   
_I hope I can see you sometime soon for a proper date Audrey_ _❤_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Please comment//fave//bookmark?  
> I'm new to this so I don't really know haha  
> ❤


End file.
